Knight In Shining Armor
by royymustangg
Summary: Roy worries about Riza's safety, even when they both know she can protect herself.


**Authors Note:** This is a spun of the moment drabble I wrote in one sitting.

* * *

 **Knight In Shining Armor**

Mustang's shoulders begin to ache and his head is pounding from the lack of sleep he's been getting the past month or so. First, Bradley figures out his plan and removes his team away from his grasp. Than, the Fuhrer everyone so blindly follows takes his assistant and holds her hostage in a sense; the one person he trusts more than anyone in this entire hell hole of a country.

In his office, he stands before the window and looks over the city; night has come and the lamps light the dark alley ways, where he can vaguely see spies watching him from below. He's sure there are more spies around the office, perhaps in the hallway or in the rooms next to him. This has come to become normal, therefore he isn't shocked when he notices someone watching him everywhere he goes. Though, it doesn't make the whole ideal less stressful than it is; hence the lack of sleep. As much as he hates it, he's terrified.

Anyone with the right mind would feel some type of fear in this situation. However, he isn't fearful for only his sake, but for his men and Hawkeye's as well. Anything could happen to them and he wouldn't be there. Hell, he isn't sure if he'd even know until maybe a week or more afterwards.

Behind him, Roy can hear the door knob rattle as if someone is trying to open it. Last time he checked, there was no law saying he had to keep his office door unlocked. Again, the door knob rattles and rattles until the person outside pounds on the wooden door. He smirks, shrugging. If they really needed him, they would shout for him to open the door, which they don't.

Instead, they shot the door open with a silencer, causing him to jump out of his skin and almost fall right on his arse in shock.

With fiery age, he turns around to speak his damn mind, but stops when a certain blonde walks in, shuts the door calmly, and comes over to the desk, where she lays her gun on the table. Riza looks at him blankly as if she didn't just shot the door knob off of his office door.

"What are you doing here?" Mustang frets, not bothering to hide his panic. "If they catch us talking in privately, we're done for. They'll speculate that we're up to something." Because of this very reason, he's been trying to hide himself from Riza, except for the phone calls he uses to check up on her, to make sure she's okay.

It's only human nature to be worried about the woman you love, after all. Bradley couldn't throw a fit over something as small as that. Than again, he is the personification of Wrath, so the idea isn't completely far fetched.

Riza cocks one eyebrow up. "I wouldn't have to sneak in here if you weren't so desperately trying to hide away from me." She places one hand on her hip. "You can check on me, yet I can't check on you. Double standards, don't you think?" When Roy calls her, he tends to do so on phone's on the street, not the one in his office or at home. Using a public phone meant a lesser chance of their phone call conversations being traced and over heard from someone on Bradley's side.

"I'm not pulling double standards and you know that. If you wanted to check on me, there are other ways to do so." The last thing he wants is Riza being harmed because of something he said or did. Everyone knows how much she means to Roy, they'd have to be blind or oblivious not to see the tension and chemistry between the two of them. If something were to happen to her, he's almost certain he'd lose the last pieces of sanity he has inside of his mind.

"Please enlighten me, my knight in shining armor." He sighs at her word choices. "You can't be shocked that I caught on to what you're doing. I don't need your protection, Colonel. I can handle myself, I've proven it before."

"Trust me when I say I understand that, but can you blame me? You're basically the Fuhrer's hostage, if I do anything wrong, you're the one who'll pay the price."

"Stop worrying about me and worry about yourself." Taking a couple steps around the desk, Riza stands before him and lays the back of her palm on his forehead. He's beating up hotter than his flame alchemy. "You need to go home and get some shut eye. Not sleeping isn't going to help either one of us."

"It's hard sleeping without you beside me." Onyx colored eyes soften as trembling fingers intertwine with Riza's. Why did this have to happen, why did Amestris have to be run by Homunculi, why did Bradley have to take her away? If only god or whatever the creator of this world is called, could answer Roy.

Riza's lips spread into a gentle smile. "Don't worry, soon enough, everything will go back to normal. But that won't happen if you neglect the slumber your body so badly needs. Go home and lay down for me."

"If you put it that way, I guess I have too. I'll call you later, answer it when I do, okay?"

"Understood, Colonel."


End file.
